Yuyu Hakashou One shot 4p
by AngstyYaoiFangirl
Summary: hehehehe one shot lemon no kids boy on boy dont like don't read.


It was a sunny day after school Yusuke and Kurama were walking together back to Kuramas place"Yusuke it's ok today" Kurama whispered gripping the back of Yusuke's shirt. "Huh what is it Kurama?" Yusuke asked confused. "I said it's ok today to have sex" He hid his face into the back of Yusuke's shirt. Yusuke instantly felt his dick harden and picked up Kurama suddenly. Kurama cried out "Y-Yusuke" He glared at him not expecting to be picked up that fast "Sorry Kurama but you only let me do you once a week and you just now said it's ok" Kurama just rolled his eyes sighing. Yusuke took that as apology accepted and ran back to Kurama's house. They made it into the entrance when Yusuke started kissing and licking down his neck.

"A-ahh I'm going to cum" Was moaned out confusing Yusuke "But I haven't even done anything yet" Yusuke said. Kurama and Yusuke stared at each other quietly as they heard moaning coming from the living room. Going in Yusuke was shocked to see Hiei riding Youko. "Ah Kurama your back don't worry we'll be done soon" Hiei moaned riding Youko hader. "Ah Hiei fuck" Youkou moaned before sputtering into the three eyed demon.

"Whats going on Kurama" Yusuke asked as soon as Hiei stood up off of Youko. "I forgot I told Hiei and Youkou they could use my house for today." Kurama replied in remembrance.

"Well it was good you guys showed up Youko wasn't really cuming today"" Hiei said looking up to his lover. "Hiei no just stop...god I just want to crawl into a hole right now this is so embarrassing to be seen like that."  
Yusuke smirked "A hole then you should-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Youko growled causing Yusuke to stop and laugh, However his laughing was cut short by a tug on his shirt. He looked down at Kurama "Yusuke I said today was ok" the fox said

"That bad huh?" Yusuke asked softly in which Kurama just nodded. And so, regardless of the other two in the room, Yusuke slammed Kurama into the wall and pulled down both their pants before plunging into Kurama's tight hole. "Ahh mmm ngh" the sound of skin slapping skin and moans filled the room. Yusuke then laid kurama down on the floor grabbing a leg pounding into him causing Kurama to scream and grip the carpet.

"Amazing it's like they're in their own world" Youko said in awe. "Kurama is really cute when doing dirty stuff" Hiei mused catching Youkos ears. "Hiei too" he said and Hiei looked to him "You also look really cute doing dirty stuff" Youko said causing Hiei to blush. "Why you... now I'm excited." Hiei said as cum from early rolled out his ass. Youko laid Hiei down right next to Kurama and entered him again causing Hiei to moan out. "Well aren't you too in high spirits" Yusuke said as he saw them fucking each other while in his head he thought to himself 'when did this become a 4 person." He then forgot as he drilled kurama's spot hard causing him to cry out. Hiei heard and crawled on top of Kurama's chest and panted and moaned "I-it seems like you're feeling good Kurama." Hiei then leaned kissing Kurama's lips deeply and Kurama kissed back intertwining his tongue with Hieis.

"Not bad" Yusuke mused watching the sight getting hotter. "No it's not" Youko agreed "But I want them focusing more here" Youko and Yusuke slammed into their spots causing both ukes to cry out and look back. They were both a moaning mess as they were fucked harder and harder. Kurama clawed hiei as hiei bit kurama both just feeling more pleasure from the pain. Soon Kurama and Hiei were reaching their limits. "Ahh..Alpha" They both cry and both Yusuke and Youko purr to their mates to cum. Kurama screamed and arched cumming as Hiei fisted the carpet and came covering kurama in his cum as the two Seme's. came deep and hard into their respective mate moaning. Kurama and Hiei curled up with each other and fell asleep. Yusuke spooned Kurama and Youko spooned Hiei. Before they fell asleep Youko said "We should do this more often." Yusuke nodded "Agreed" He said before they both fell to sleep.

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Hey guys I know its weird of me to be doing a fanfic that not Junjou or Seki ichi hatsukoi, But this was made in honor of KuramaShadowFox. If your wondering if i gave up on my other stories then NO i have not they are just taking a while to make. Anyway review and subscribe to me.


End file.
